


The King is Dead

by kardamon



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris
Genre: Action, Drama, F/M, Romance, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:58:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kardamon/pseuds/kardamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sookie feels Eric's alarm through the bond, she comes back to Merlotte's parking lot and finds him with Felipe, both of them captured by Sigebert. Only this time Sigebert is not in the mood for games and he stakes the king before anyone could stop him. (reposted from ff.net)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The king is dead

**Author's Note:**

> This little story takes place at the end of book 8, when Sigebert ambushed Eric and Felipe. Just imagine what would have happened if he managed to kill the king before Sookie saved them...
> 
> Of course, I don't own SVM - all credit for creating the canon universe goes to Charlaine Harris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains some description of violence, but nothing too graphic.

THE KING IS DEAD

I stood frozen taking in the scene before me. Eric and the king were forced to the ground and chained with silver to the large tree by their backs. They were both severely injured. Few feet away from them Sam was sitting on the gravel, also tied and defenseless. The vampire who did this all, stood by them and looked down at them with a cold smile on his face. I recognised him – Sigebert, a giant Saxon warrior, former queen's child and bodyguard. He paid my shifter boss no mind. His entire attention was focused onto the two vampires he had captured. There was a long knife in one of his hands and a stake in the other. With a shiver I realized he probably thought he was executing justice for his maker. I knew in my bones there was no talking him out of it.

My heart was beating frantically and I blame only Sigebert's need for revenge for not detecting my presence. He was too lost in his hatred and grief to notice anything else. I watched him lifting his knife-armed hand and slicing the blade through his victims' flesh; the only purpose of this cut inflicting pain, because you couldn't kill a vampire by stabbing him with anything other than wood. I barely stopped myself from screaming.

But then he tossed the knife aside. I was too shocked to understand the significance of this gesture, because of the sudden change in the bond.

At first in was a surge of a violent protest and I saw Eric trying to break free. Sigebert turned to Felipe first and started talking. I listened to his words. I didn't hear all of this, because of the distance, but I caught enough to understand that he was telling the king his plans on killing him. Even then my mind refused to draw a logical conclusion.

Next thing I felt from Eric was much more alarming. Resignation.

I stopped paying any attention to Sigebert and Felipe and focused fully on Eric. A wave of sadness with a good dose of anger and a hint of regret washed over me. And then the strangest thing happened. For a second, a rush of a pure yet powerful emotion hit me. It was...

Love.

But it didn't make any sense. Not only was it highly unexpected feeling from Eric, but there was no reason to feel love while being tortured by his enemy, unless he was harbouring a secret crush for the new king and his dramatic cape. I wouldn't bet my money on that.

Until it hit me – he knew I was there. It was for me. And it was a goodbye.

That's what finally snapped me out of trance.

I forced myself to put aside my own feelings that rose upon the realisation. Now was not the time to figure out what it meant for me. It was time to act.

I could not let Eric die. I had to stop it.

Don't you dare saying goodbye to me, Eric Northman, I thought.

I looked around to find the best weapon, which happened to be my car. Just when I put my keys into ignition I saw Sigebert raising his hand and staking the king. I felt rush of adrenaline when he turned toward Eric next and I stomped on a gas pedal with all my might.

Engine's roar was what finally alerted Sigebert of my presence and I was grateful for that, because it stopped him in his tracks and in his mission of staking Eric. Sigebert's head snapped toward me and his brightly lit, paper-white face flashed for a second before my eyes when my headlights caught it, just before the car hit him with the full force.

The vehicle groaned and shook with me inside and for a moment I thought I'd end up crushing, but thankfully it caught its balance once I drove over rather big, ancient, Saxon bump on the road. I jumped out of the car as soon as it came to stop and ran back to see how much damage I'd managed to do.

Sigiebert's body was laying across the road, looking all bloody, mangled and immobile, but still solid. He wasn't finally dead. He was only injured and stunned.

I didn't think. It was an instinct.

I saw the stake laying next to his hand. He must have dropped it when I hit him. I picked it and stabbed him right in his chest, without a second thought. His eyes opened suddenly, only to flicker and turn into dust. He didn't even make a sound. I stood there and watched his body crumble trying to catch my breath. I think I was in shock.

"Sookie," I heard a voice calling me and it pulled me out of my head when I recognised it.

I turned around toward its owner. The forgotten stake slipped out of my hand with a clatter.

"Eric," I breathed, suddenly close to tears.

I walked to him on numb legs and all but fell on my knees and then butt when I reached him. I've never seen him so pale before, it looked as if there was not even one drop of blood in his face. His eyes were dark but bright and burning when he silently followed my movements with them. I sagged against him, finding comfort in the hard form of his body.

I did it. I stopped it. It didn't happen. He was fine. I could breathe.

He didn't protest when I laid my head on his chest, probably making his silver burns worse by putting additional pressure on it. He didn't try to make me hurry. He seemed to know I needed this moment close to him to calm down. Even Sam stayed quiet.

We didn't speak. A silent tear made its way down my cheek. I realised I'd never felt fear as terrible as when I thought he might die, this time for real. And I never wanted to feel this way again. The bond was overflowing with pride and affection. I tried to breathe in his scent to reassure myself, but it was tainted with heavy odour of burned flesh and blood.

I felt Eric resting his chin on the top of my head. He couldn't reach for me, because he was still tied.

I had to do something about it. I needed to free Sam too, but he could wait – he was only uncomfortable, while Eric was hurt and his skin was probably melting from the silver. I knew he'd heal, but Sigebert's been torturing him only minutes ago.

I raised my head and looked at Eric.

"Hard and fast or careful but slow?" I asked simply, taking the end of the chain in my hands.

A ghost of a smile danced on his lips.

"Hard and fast," he said with a wink.

I was too jittery for jokes, so I nodded and took a deep breath. I braced myself and then ripped the chain from Eric's body pulling it with all my strength with a short, quick move, like a band-aid. He hissed loudly. Oh God, it came off with the skin. And it wasn't over. Sigebert wrapped it around him many times. My hands were shaking.

"I'm so sorry," I mumbled, "I'm so sorry."

"It's ok," Eric grunted, but he wasn't really convincing. "Don't stop now."

I had to get it over, so I continued crying, until I pulled the last piece of it off him.

"Thank you, lover," he said sighing with relief and startling me with his long forgotten pet name for me.

Oh yes, he remembered now. I didn't even think of it before, but this was actually the first time we've seen and talked to each other after he remembered. We didn't have a chance to discuss his memories. Oh, well, now was certainly not a good time too.

"I'll help Sam," I said, picking up Sigebert's knife.

Eric's arm was clearly broken and it seemed that he intended to put it to the rights himself. I really didn't need to watch it right now, so I could use some distraction. I heard a sickening crunch just as I turned my head.

"You ok?" Sam asked as I cut the rope on his wrists and ankles.

"Yeah, just shaken."

We all stood up and looked at each other. My legs were a little wobbly, so Eric steadied me gripping my arm. He already looked a little better – he must have started healing the moment he was silver-free, but he was still very pale, even for his standards.

"The king is dead," Sam stated the obvious.

Eric nodded.

"I'll confirm it wasn't you who killed him."

It was only then that the consequences of Felipe's demise hit me.

"Are you going to be in trouble because of this, Eric?" I asked nervously.

He smiled without humour.

"There will be trouble, of this I am sure," he answered. "Louisiana is now without a ruler, just after a recent takeover, there is no way to avoid chaos and power struggle. The question is whether I'm going to be the one blamed for it and brought to the council to be charged for treason."

"But you didn't do it!" I exclaimed, though we all knew that.

I felt panic growing inside me. I've seen vampire trials in Rhodes and recalled the harsh way the undead executed justice. Executed being the key-word.  
Eric moved to the side and kicked the pile of ash that used to be Sigiebert, looking intently at it, as if he was searching for something.

"This should help," he said picking up a medieval looking ring. "But Victor is going to accuse me either way. He's power-hungry and he'll try to take the throne for himself. I'm in his way and he'll try to get rid of me. Doing it in disguise of revenge is his best bet."

And then he added:

"Victor is in Fangtasia."

This time I felt my legs giving up for real, but Eric was there to catch me. He swept me up in his arms bridal style.

"I'm sorry, it's just... it's too much," I said. "There is going to be a battle in Fangtasia tonight? And you're going to fight Victor?"

"I'm pretty sure, yes," Eric said.

"But they won the last time, didn't they?"

"There are not as many of them in my area as there were that night. Plus, they had an element of surprise. This time we have it. No one knows Felipe is dead yet. I need to call Pam."

Sam sighed.

"Northman, True Blood to go?" he asked.

I was thankful that for once they were not trying to get on each other nerves. Maybe being trapped on this parking lot together gave them the right perspective.

"Make it three," Eric said.

Of course, he needed blood. I hesitated. Eric must have felt it, because he shushed me and hugged me closer to himself.

"Don't," he whispered straight into my ear. "You're exhausted."

Well, that was certainly true. Eric nuzzled my hair and kissed my forehead and then carried me into Merlotte's. Sam had already re-opened the bar.

Eric sat at the barstool, with me on his lap. He was so freakishly tall, that he could do this without having problems with catching his balance. The bond pulsed between us with the shared need for closeness. Sam placed the warmed True Blood before him.

"Sookie, you cannot go home tonight," Eric announced unexpectedly between downing one bottle and another.

"What do you mean: I can't go home?," I almost shouted.

"It's not safe. Victor knows where you live and might try to use you against me. I don't want you to get caught in the crossfire."

"I'm not running from my own home!" I was livid.

"Sookie, I think Eric's right," Sam backed Eric up grudgingly. "It's dangerous. You should stay some-place safe tonight and wait with going back until it's over."

I looked at him in disbelief. Was he really taking Eric's side over mine?

"Lover, please," Eric coaxed. "I can fly you to one of my safe houses. I'm not asking you to run. I simply don't want you to walk into a trap if it can be avoided. You hid me when Hallow coursed me and it was not safe for me to come back to my place, I only want you to let me do the same for you."

I don't think I heard anything after this two words at the beginning. The first one had the ability to touch something deep within my soul, and the second one... well, I'm just not sure if I've ever heard Eric using the word 'please' before.

"What about Amelia?," I argued. "If it's dangerous to stay at my home, then I can't leave her there alone!"

"She should probably spend the night somewhere else too, just to be safe. But it can be anywhere. They are not going to look specifically for her. She's not their target. You are."

"Can't you just take her with me then?," I asked, genuinely confused.

"No," he surprised me.

"No? Why not?"

"I'm not taking the witch to my safe house. I don't trust her enough."

"But you'd take me?"

"Of course," he sounded as if it was obvious.

Sam snickered quietly and I glared at him. He raised his hands in surrender.

"We have to hurry," Eric said, finishing his last bottle of blood. "Merlotte."

"Northman."

They nodded at each other solemnly and I rolled my eyes. Men. Supes. Whatever.

Eric picked me up again.

"Hey, I can walk, you know?" I protested.

"I know," he chuckled. "But you can't fly."

"I don't remember agreeing... Eric!"

I shrieked and this time he laughed out loud.

"Hold on!" Eric warned, a little belatedly, because we were already high in the air.

We stopped at my house first to warn Amelia. I also packed a small bag with essentials (and some groceries – I doubted Eric had any) while Eric called Pam to give her orders. She was supposed to prepare everything for quick action and alert everybody on our side. She also promised to keep Victor busy so he wouldn't leave before Eric's arrival.

As soon as he disconnected, Eric opened his arms for me expectantly. We were in hurry. I could tell he wanted to be at Fangtasia as soon as possible, before anyone could get suspicious. This time he was flying us with his full speed, so I clang to him tightly with my face burrowed in his chest, trying to hide from the sharp wind the movement created. I also closed my eyes – just to calm myself down.

Finally I felt Eric landing softly.

"We're here," he said, still holding me, which was a good thing, since my legs were not quite steady yet.

I opened my eyes and looked around curiously. We were on the roof of some high building. It was dark here, but I could see the city lights below. It was quite a view. Eric found a hidden panel and opened some kind of a trap door. There was a ladder leading inside, but he simply flew us down. He turned on the light and I realised we were standing in the middle of a modern looking apartment.

"Do you live here?" I asked.

"No. I have another house, but too many people know about it. I keep this place to have somewhere to go if I need to lay down. I actually bought it after the Witch War."

"Oh," was all I said.

"Make yourself comfortable. You can use everything in the house. I'm sure you'll find something to entertain yourself, but I don't have time to show you around now."

"Sure," I said distractedly. "I'll be fine."

He explained quickly security measures to me and told me that he'd try to make it to me before dawn, or at least call me. My eyes widened a little when I saw him taking an enormous sword hanging on the wall and grabbing a few stakes for a good measure. He also showed me where I can find weapons if needed (he didn't go into details as to why I would possibly need any). I looked at them worriedly. Then, at last, he showed me a stash of cash. It was more money than I've ever seen at once. A cold chill run down my spine.

"Eric...," I whispered.

"Sookie, if you don't hear from me or Pam in two days, it means we're not coming," he told me seriously. "In that case, you'll be on your own. You might need it."

I felt my fear settling as a lead ball in my stomach.

"Eric," I repeated louder, shaking my head.

He put his finger on my lips.

"I don't plan on dying tonight, Sookie. This is just insurance policy."

I was still upset, but I nodded.

"Promise me you'll be careful," I said barely above a whisper.

Normally I wouldn't say something like this to him, because it would make me feel vulnerable. But tonight made me realise he was immortal only in one sense of the word. I was worried for him and Pam. I really didn't want either of them to get themselves killed. Something softened in his eyes at my plea and when I looked at him, I suddenly saw my Eric, the one I thought I'd lost for good. I held my breath.

He cupped my face in his hand, so carefully, as if I was made of glass.

"I'll be back," he said firmly.

I wanted to say I'd wait for him. I'd waited so long for him to come back to me and I didn't even know that was what I'd been waiting for, or that I'd been waiting at all. But he was back and I sure was willing to wait one more night.

I forgot anything I wanted to say, when he dropped his head and went for that kiss, that's been hanging in the air the whole night. I whimpered against his lips. God, I missed it. I missed him.

It was as if we've never been apart. As if all these long months apart, all this loneliness and heartache, the other men, never happened.

I didn't want to let him go, but I had to. The clock was ticking. There was only so much time before someone realised the king was missing. I broke away with a sigh. Eric looked at me, searching my eyes.

"You sure there is nothing I can do?," I asked.

He smiled.

"You've already saved my life once tonight, Sookie."

And then, suddenly, he turned very serious.

"I'll be back," he repeated. "And this time I will not forget."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is one more chapter of this.


	2. Long live the king!

After Eric left, I walked around exploring the apartment for a while, trying to distract myself from worrying. It was fully furnished and functional, but you could tell it wasn't lived in. Unfortunately for me, there wasn't really too much snooping to do. I tried to watch TV (oh yes, there was a TV and even a shiny new laptop in the other room!), but I was too much on edge to concentrate on anything. Finally I gave up. I forced myself to eat a light supper and then took a shower. That actually helped me to relax a bit. My mind wandered immediately to another shower, that I'd shared with Eric once upon a time. I just hoped there were still many other showers in his future, so to speak.

There was only one bedroom in the house, located in rather large, windowless (of course) room, so I didn't have much choice in the matter. I was secretly glad that I didn't have to decide whether I would crawl into Eric's bed or go to sleep somewhere else. There was no guest bedroom, so the issue didn't even arise.

The wardrobe was stuffed with clothes that looked Eric-ish, but there were still prize-tags on them, so you could tell that they were unused. I suspected Eric ordered them in case he'd have to rest here, but for some reason couldn't have packed beforehand. There were also some female clothes, all new too, I figured these were probably for Pam. Even so, I still chose to grab one of Eric's T-shirts and use it instead of a nightie. It was long enough and comfortable.

I tried to sleep, or at least get some rest, which was a lost battle, really, even though I was pretty tired after tonight's events, not to mention I'd been working earlier. I managed to nap a little, but I was too emotional to get any real sleep and I kept waking up and tossing around. I couldn't stop thinking about what was going on at Fangtasia.

Finally, after an hour or two, I drifted into a little deeper slumber. I don't know how long I slept, but I woke up with a start. At first I didn't know what alerted me, but then I realised it was the bond. Eric was near and he was bursting with a mix of very intense feelings. He was probably still hyped up after a fight. I propped myself on my elbows and turned on a bedside lamp, just as I heard the locks buzzing and clicking as the security system disarmed itself. Seconds later there was a loud shutting sound of the trap door being closed and I knew Eric was inside. My eyes adjusted to the light just in time to see him filling the bedroom's door-frame.

His eyes caught mine and held them. His raising lust hit me with unexpected force. I had to cross my legs under the cowers. He didn't say anything, he simply stood there and stared at me unblinking with those blazing blue eyes of his.

I looked at him from head to toe.

He was a mess.

He still had his sword in his right hand, only now it was crimson and I had to wonder if he wasn't leaving trail of red droplets on the floor behind him, all the way from Fangtasia. He was bloody and dirty and looked like he'd rolled on the ground at some point. His hair were messy and falling into his eyes. His clothes dishevelled and torn or maybe cut in few places. But underneath all of this was Eric – and he was pretty much perfect.

I felt a relief rushing through me. He was clearly still very much undead and in one piece. This, along with everything unsaid that transpired between us tonight, the feel of Eric's wild desire and my own deep buried longing, were the reasons for what I did next: I sat up and stretched both my arms in his direction, reaching for him.

He tossed the sword aside without looking.

Next thing I knew he was in bed and on me: fangs, boots, filth and all, kissing me hard. Not that his dirty clothes were much of a problem seeing as they didn't stay for long in place once he un-tucked me from my covers. He started to shred every piece of clothing almost immediately. My T-shirt went next. If someone had asked me the day before, I would have never guessed that I'd find myself in this situation at the end of the day: away from home and in bed with Eric - him finding his way between my legs and very ready for me.

"...need you," he said hoarsely, breaking away from my mouth.

"I need you too, Eric," I whispered back but it felt like we were talking about something else altogether.

There were no more words then, only urgent kisses, frantic touches and hungry noises. It wasn't exactly romantic. It wasn't slow or sweet either. But as Eric gripped my hips and finally drove home, I couldn't help but think that this was precisely were this night was supposed to lead. The bond was raw and everything seemed so intense. He was looking at me all the time – like he always had. My memories didn't do him justice. It felt so good. My breathing became laboured as he picked up the speed. I bared my neck for him. I wanted to feed and heal him. I wanted to be everything he needed. And at the moment, it felt like I was.

I don't know how long we went on like this. It felt both like a blink and like hours. I suspect I couldn't really take that much time seeing as worked up we both were. What I know, is that the end was nothing short of spectacular.

I felt light.

I felt free.

I felt finally – finally – whole.

Afterwards, I was catching my breath, but I wrapped Eric in my arms and legs, holding him in place. I needed to feel his weight for a little longer before I let him go. It was comforting to have him here, so undeniably real. He was still sipping my blood slowly. I stroked his hair. Finally, he rolled onto his back, taking me with him. He kissed my head.

"So...," I said, "I take it you were victorious."

Eric rumbled with quiet laughter beside me. He turned to me and tucked me closer into his side. Vampires don't sweat, but after the fight he needed a shower, badly. Honestly, so did I, although for different reasons. Right now I didn't care. I felt safe, warm and so unbelievably... right. I wanted it to last.

The one thing I liked better about this Eric as opposed to his amnesiac version, was that he was strong and confident. I could depend on him and didn't have to struggle to be strong myself all the time and decide what to do. I could take a break and trust that he would not let anything bad happen to me in the meantime.

"Yes, indeed," he said. "So I was."

His fingers were stroking the skin above my hip lightly. I had a feeling we were not done for the night.

"Is Victor dead?" I asked.

"Very," I felt a wave of deep satisfaction rolling off him along with the word, that should frankly bother me more.

His smile was fangy.

"Is Pam ok?" was my next question.

"She is. She'd be delighted you asked."

His hand wandered to my stomach and the beginning of my ribcage, where it started drawing soothing circles.

"She said you cannot give me crap about my driving technique anymore, now that you'd showed us all how to properly total a vampire," he teased.

I groaned hiding my face into his shoulder. He chuckled.

"Speaking of, you need a new car. Looks like yours is finally finally dead," he seemed awfully jolly about this. And then he quickly added: "Don't worry, I'll take care of it."

"Eric, no," I protested raising my head. "Don't, it's too much."

"Sookie," he said putting a finger on my lips. "You saved. My life. With this car. Let me do this."

I thought about it for a minute. He had a point. If it made him feel better...

"Okay," I caved eventually. "Just don't go over the top, please."

It wasn't like it was going to ruin him.

He smiled a beautiful smile at me and kissed me softly on the lips.

"As you wish, lover."

He was as close to sweet as he could possibly get.

"How about the others?" I asked, steering the conversation back toward the battle. "How did it go?"

"We lost Clancy," he said, sobering slightly. "This is unfortunate. The good thing is, he was the only fatal casualty on our side. Thalia got injured quite badly, but nothing that wouldn't heel within few days. All in all, it went well. Oh, and Felicia decided to join us."

"Felicia?"

"She was Victor's spy at Fangtasia."

"Oh," I whispered. "I didn't know. What did you do with her?"

"Nothing. She fought with us against him. She said I was a better boss, so she chose to remain loyal to me rather than him. She took our side before it was clear who was going to win, so I believed her."

"I'm glad."

"I know."

We grew silent for a moment. He was still caressing my side softly.

"Is it over?" I asked after a while, both fearfully and hopefully.

Eric sighed. It was a very human thing to do.

"No," he answered crushing my hope, honest as he usually was. "It's not."

"What exactly does it mean?"

"We won a battle, but Felipe had three states under him," he explained. "No one in my area will challenge me, but there are four others only in Louisiana. There is simply no way this mess is going to resolve itself on its own without someone stepping in or some other monarch invading."

"What do you have in mind?"

He didn't answer immediately and suddenly it hit me.

"You want to be a king, don't you?" I asked a little shakily.

"Not want, no. I've never had a desire to rule a state. But it does seem to be the most logical thing to do to ensure I would be able to protect me and mine in these circumstances. I cannot be sure that the next candidate to the throne will share Felipe's views on sparing my life, especially seeing as Felipe is now dead and I am doing well. I am the only sheriff that managed to avoid the final death through the collapse of two regimes and excluding Thalia the oldest remaining vampire in Louisiana now that Sophie-Anne, Andre, the Berts, all the other old sheriffs and Victor himself are dead. Frankly, I'd be vary of myself if the tables turned. So, while I'm not particularly eager to take the position myself, it  _is_  the smart thing to do."

He was right, of course. I couldn't argue with it, not when this was about his survival. And I didn't want him to risk his life, naturally. Still, I felt emptiness crawling over me.

That was... it? Was I going to lose him again the moment I got him back?

It couldn't be. I refused it to be true.

"So... what happens now?" I asked.

"The new sheriffs were all appointed by Felipe and I don't know what they're going to do. Most of the Louisiana vampire residents, however, I expect to side with me. I called Rasul to inform him of the situation – he was my most trusted contact in New Orleans after the takeover. He called me back right before I got here and told me that they... resolved the issue between themselves there and the Area One is mine. I cannot be positive if we'll be able to work it out peacefully with the other areas or there will be more confrontations. The next few days should tell."

His free hand moved to my breast, but I was too concerned with what he was saying to fully appreciate it.

"Are you going to take all Felipe's territories, or only Louisiana?"

"Louisiana. I have already more than enough on my plate. Plus, having one unstable kingdom, it's better to have two other in equally precarious condition as the neighbours, than to make it a bigger, even more unsteady one surrounded by the strong ones."

I took a deep breath and asked the question I was afraid to hear the answer to.

"Are you going to New Orleans?"

"Probably, yes."

My eyes began to sting a bit. Eric suddenly shifted and moved on top of me. He took my face in his hands and looked me straight in the eye.

"Come with me," he said unexpectedly.

His voice was serious and there was fire in his eyes.

"W-what?" I laughed surprised and completely disbelievingly.

"Come with me," he repeated urgently. "I will not leave you behind."

I looked at him and realised he wasn't kidding. Me heart pounded. I both hated and loved that he proposed it.

"B-but, Eric... you're going to be a king."

"So what? Don't tell me you do don't want me if I am a king."

It wasn't exactly the truth. Yes, I didn't want him to be a king, but I still wanted  _him_ , even if he was one.

"It's not like that. I just... it's more complicated than this. My whole life is here. I don't know anything else. My brother, all my friends are here. This his who I am."

"It's not entirely true. I would be there. Pam would be there. The witch would probably come back to the city one day. As for the others... how often do you really see most of them now? You could always come to visit."

He started covering my face and upper torso with light, random kisses. It was really hard to keep resisting him. I felt my eyes stinging again. I smiled sadly at his words. I just couldn't see what he was seeing.

"What would I do there?" I asked weakly.

"Be my queen."

"Eric..." I whispered, my throat tight.

I wanted to say yes so badly, but I couldn't. I couldn't imagine myself in this life.

"Why not?" he said stubbornly against my lips.

"I am a barmaid from a backwater town. I don't belong to this world. I wouldn't know what to do with myself."

He kissed me then. A real kiss.

"You are a fairy princess. You are a telepath and a fighter. A shieldmaiden. You've killed enemies ten times stronger than you and saved beings more powerful than yourself. No one smart will look down on you, and those who do, are idiots. Every vampire who survived Rhodes owns you his or hers life. No one should underestimate you, not even you. You can be whoever you want to be."

I closed my eyes. My heart was ready to burst from too many emotions swirling in it.

Eric lifted my thigh and nestled himself between my legs again.

"Come with me, lover," he whispered kissing my ear.

I breathed shakily.

"I want you at my side. I will share everything I have with you. Every vampire who owes me fealty will honour you." I realised he was repeating words that I'd heard from him so long ago and that it couldn't be accidental. It all felt like a dream. "Go with me to New Orleans. Marry me. Stay with me always. Sleep with me every night. We could live however we want. We could do whatever we wish. I could love you. We could be happy."

I opened my eyes as my brain caught up to what he really said. He was rocking his hips against mine gently, so it took a while before I managed to fully process his speech.

"Did you just... kind of... propose to me?" I asked.

He smirked.

"I believe I kind of did."

I was speechless and he used it to his advantage by kissing me and sliding into me for the second time that night when I was distracted. I gasped.

But even this wasn't enough to make me forget what he'd just said. Sure, it was nowhere near the proposal I had dreamed as a little girl (this particular dream involved a pretty dress, a ring, flowers, perfect weather, sweet-talking, one knee and maybe even a restaurant, and I'm sure as hell there was nothing about my future fiancée spreading my legs or showing fang), but this was  _Eric_. Never would I have guessed that he would ask me to marry him. Well, he didn't exactly ask – more like told me to do this – but still.

Call me old-fashioned, but it  _did_  make a difference.

"Do you mean it?"

His face turned into expression I couldn't quite identify.

"Sookie, I haven't been married since I was human. I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."

My head was spinning. I didn't know anything for sure any more. And then he moved. I almost sobbed.

"So... what do you say, lover?" he asked, his voice turning deep and low, taking in this impossible mix of smoothness and roughness that sometimes could ring in it at the same moment.

But I couldn't think. So I just threw my arms around his neck and kissed him, pleading him silently to make love to me. He was smart enough not to say anything more for now and simply give in.

The second time was everything that the first was not. It was slow and tender, almost peaceful, not at all wild. I moved with Eric trembling inside, not only because of what we were doing, but also because it was then, during that time, when I was gradually climbing higher and higher, closer to the silent bliss that awaited me the the end of the way, that I was beginning to understand that I loved Eric. I wasn't sure what that meant for me yet, but I knew that I wanted to somehow keep him.

I've wasted so much time and he'd been really always there, waiting for me to make up my mind.

So I hugged him close and opened myself for him, both physically and through the bond, trying to give him everything I had. It got harder to stay calm (and silent), because he wasn't holding back either, and I mewled moving restlessly, wanting more. I called his name and couldn't stop repeating it, especially when he complied and picked up the speed.

He got me right back into this place where everything else except the two of us seized to exist. I quieted finally, not able to find my voice anymore, even though my mouth opened, shaped for a cry.

We spent long minutes lying in each others arms after that, neither of us trying to move.

This time it was Eric who broke the silence first.

"You said yes," he said smugly out of the blue.

"Wh- I did not!" I suddenly realised what he was talking about. "I didn't say anything!"

He only grinned at me.

"When?"

His grin grew wider. I blushed when I guessed what he meant and when did I say – or rather cry – it. Repeatedly. And many other unholy and rather incoherent things.

"It doesn't count! You know it does not! You tricked me!"

"You still said it."

I couldn't help it – I laughed. Only Eric...

"I hate to break it to you, but it doesn't work like that."

"Sure it does. You're just trying to unnecessary complicate it."

I shook my head amused. Did he really think he could literally fuck me into agreement?

There was a light in his eyes that I haven't seen in a long time.

"You're happy," I realised aloud.

"How could I not be?" he replied without missing a beat. "Everything is perfect in my world. Tonight, I escaped death. I won a battle. I protected what is mine. I killed my enemies. I came back to my house safely - to find my woman in my bed."

"Your woman, huh?"

"Yes. My beautiful... brave... clever... incredible... woman," he said dropping a kiss with every word.

"Stop it," I giggled embarrassed.

He looked up at me.

"Never," he said fiercely.


End file.
